Overtown
''Overtown ''is the 78th episode of BTSF. Summary Ben and Rook try to stop a powerful Splixson mage from casting a devastating spell over Bellwood. Plot Ben and Rook are at Mr. Smoothies. (Ben): I gotta say Rook, the new carrot-garlic smoothy is absolutely awful. (Rook): Sadly I do agreed Ben, it is just... revolting. Noticing him at the Mr. Smoothies, some fans came to Ben, asking for autographs. (Fan): Ben 10, can you sign my picture? He handed him a picture of Humungousaur. (Ben): Sure thing, kid. Ben autographed the picture. (Fan): Thanks Ben, I love you! He walked away, as many other children huddled around Ben, asking for autographs. (Ben): One at a time, please! (Rook): I have to say, it is amazing that you keep autographing every photo a child gives you. I would have gone insane if I had to do this every time I went out. (Ben): Well, these are my fans after all. I have to be a hero to them after all. A car zoomed past them, as three police cars went in pursuit. A purple mana wall was created behind the speeding car, as the police cars swerved to stop and crashed into it. (Ben): Speaking of being a hero... THEME SONG Ben selected an alien and transformed into T-Rex, groaning as he noticed his transformation. (T-Rex): Where's Fasttrack when you need him... Move away kids, hero stuff! T-Rex awkwardly walked through the children. (T-Rex): Need a ride Rook? Rook jumped onto T-Rex's back. (Rook): They're on the Plumbers scanners Ben, we can take a shortcut. (T-Rex): Let's do this. The children cheered as T-Rex started running down the street. T-Rex ran in front of the getaway car, trying to step on it before he got blown up and knocked back by a purple mana blast. Rook hooked himself to the car and jumped onto it, sticking to its hood. He looked down to the drivers and noticed three weirdly tatooed Splixsons. (Rook): Splixsons criminals? (Splixson): Splixson mages, thank you! They chanted together as one Splixson opened a book of spells. (Splixson): MERCUTA VERDITIS! Rook was hit by purple magic that knocked him back off the car. (T-Rex): I got you Rook! Rook flew and hit the ground in front of T-Rex running, as he waved his tiny tyrannosaur hands. (T-Rex): I... don't got you. In the car, the Splixsons were arguing. (Splixson1): They've got Tennyson after us! (Splixson2): We have to get out of here! The Splixson in the back flipped some pages in his spellbook. (All Splixson): ABEO EXORIOR! The car was surrounded by purple magic as it teleported away. T-Rex stopped running, as he reverted to Ben. Rook ran towards Ben. (Rook): They were Splixsons, Ben. Splixson mages. (Ben): Like... wizard Dittos? That's pretty crazy. (Rook): We have to investigate this. There must be a reason they were chased in the first place. Later, Rook and Ben were driving through Undertown in the Proto-TRUK, as Ben was playing on his phone. (Ben): So... where are we heading again? (Rook): I told you when I picked you up. Did you not listen to what I said again? (Ben): Yeah, uh... no not really. They added some really cool stuff in Fruit Ninja though. (Rook): (sigh) Well Ben, I checked on Plumber reports for the past few months, and there have been multiple reports for Splixson criminals around committing minor crimes in Undertown. Apparently Blukic and Driba were on the case before "accidentally" deleting it. Flashback shows Blukic and Driba in a computer room drinking green slime slurpies. (Blukic): I sure do love these new Polymorph slurpies, Driba. (Driba): Yes, but we better watch out not to drop it on our computers! (Blukic): We wouldn't want all the hard work to get corroded and destroyed. They both stared awkwardly at each other as an explosion shook their room, causing Blukic and Driba to flail their arms with their Goop Slurpie. Flashback ends as Rook continues his explanation. (Rook): What we've managed to recover so far is that the Splixson was very active in the Undertown library. We can interrogate the librarians there. (Ben): A library? I didn't even know Undertown had a library. (Rook): I loved the library when I first got here, so much interesting knowledge about Earth culture. You should visit it more someday. (Ben): Yeah... no thanks. Got all the knowledge I need right in the Ultimatrix. (Rook): How does that saying go? You snooze, you lose. (Ben): That's... not really how that saying works. They exited the Proto-TRUK as they went towards the Undertown library. As they entered, they noticed some elderly looking aliens reading, and in the front desk was an plump elderly female Diabrotican librarian on a computer. (Rook): Excuse me- (Librarian): Yes? (Rook): Me and my partner here are both Plumbers on a case. Have you seen this Splixson? Rook showed a picture of the Splixson wizard on his phone. (Librarian): Yeah, he's in the magic section. I don't know if you can get in though. He's got some magic force field or whatever surrounding it. I don't care, at least he returns his books on time. (Rook): Thank you for your help. Let's go Ben. (Ben): I... I feel like I'm missing something. Rook and Ben went towards the magic section, where they could see a lot of books flying around, while some Splixsons were reading them. Rook readied his Proto-Tool as he tried to step into the section. (Rook): You are under arr-(knocks into magic barrier) Ow. Rook hit the barrier with his proto-tool, as the Splixsons didn't notice a thing. (Rook): Help me with this barrier, Ben. (Ben): Alright, let me try someone new here. (transform) Dimensional! Dimensional drew a circle with his arm appendages, opening a portal through the barrier. (Dimensional): After you. As he and Rook went in, all the books flying around dropped down as the Splixsons noticed Ben and Rook. (Rook): (holds up badge and gun) You are under arrest for violating- (Splixson): Not a chance, Revonnahgander. AIMSIR! A blast of air hit Dimensional and Rook and knocked them back through the wall. Some of the Splixsons started running away through the library. (Dimensional): Rook, fight this guy, I'll chase the others down. (Rook): Alright! Dimensional started running after the Splixsons. (Dimensional): Alright, multiverse, give me something good. Dimensional opened two portals, summoning two more Dimensionals. (Dimensional): Two other mes are good too. Get those Splixsons... me? The Dimensionals nodded and portaled towards the Splixsons. (Splixson): Bisonu Riteus! A Splixson behind Dimensional fired an energy blast at him, knocking him back. Dimensional looked back at him, and summoned two swords to fit his arms. (Dimensional): Now that's more like it. Dimensional jumped at the Splixson with his swords, who blocked his sword attacks with magic shields. Meanwhile, Rook was fighting a Splixson in the magic section. The Splixson fired off three missiles at Rook, who dodged them and jumped back through the wall towards the main section of the library. Rook fired his Proto-Tool at the Splixson. During the chaos, an elderly Galilean slowly walked out of the library, oblivious to the fighting. (Librarian): Bye Abe. (Abe): See you next week. The librarian went back to the computer screen, as the fighting continued in the background. The Splixson from the library was floating while fighting Rook, who was losing his fight. He knocked Rook to the floor, and started muttering another spell. (Splixson): KHUFES WRAP! Rook was tied to the floor with magic ropes. (Rook): Ben, I'm stuck! (Splixson): And no one will save you now. ESTOTEI QUASAI INTE- As he was casting his spell, he dropped to the floor, along with his books. (Splixson): What is this? Dimensional appeared, next to a floating Splixson wizard held in a Terraspin shell. The two other Dimensional clones came with tied up Splixsons on the floors. (Dimensional): Yeah, I locked one of your buddies here in a Terraspin shell I got from another dimension. Since they're immune to magic and since all Dittos share neural sensors, I figured it'll stop you from casting spells. Dimensional cut through the wrapping that held Rook, and reverted, as the other Dimensionals teleported back to their own dimension. (Ben): Now who exactly are you, Splixson wizard guy?. (Splixson): I am Magg, the most powerful Splixson mage in existence! Your Geochelone shells cannot hold my power! Magg threw a glowing blade from his pocket and threw it at Ben, who dodged it. (Ben): Hah! That was your best move? (Magg): Look again, human. Ben and Rook looked towards the shell, which cracked open as the Magg clone inside broke free. (Magg): I knew you'd eventually try to stop us, Ben. But you're too late. We learned what we came for. ABEO EXORIOR! Magg and his clones disappeared, leaving Ben and Rook in the library, as the librarian stared at them angrily. Ben realized something and then facepalmed. (Ben): Oh I get it! She's a book worm Rook! (Rook): A what? (Ben): Because she's the species of Western Corn Rootworm, Rook. Rook looked confused. (Ben): Because she's a worm librari - Nevermind, lets just go catch those magic Dittos. TO BE CONTINUED Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Diabrotican Librarian *Abe *Blukic *Driba Villains *Magg Aliens Used *T-Rex (accidental transformation, intended alien was Fasttrack) *Dimensional Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes